


驚喜

by HuanYu1998



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanYu1998/pseuds/HuanYu1998
Summary: (Breddy無差, 小甜餅)喜歡驚喜嗎？但願它不是個驚嚇。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 18





	驚喜

Brett在他的晚餐甜點裡吃到一個帶著怪味的小東西。  
那是一枚沒有任何鑽石或水晶的銀製吊飾，有點像戒指，又像耳環，體積不大但要是吞下肚也絕不會好受。  
蛋糕是Eddy帶回來的，那人神秘兮兮的把蛋糕盒丟在桌上就出門了，Brett傳訊息問他哪來的蛋糕，Eddy說和朋友一起做的，多切了一塊，給你。  
Brett能猜到這個「朋友」是誰，具體名字不重要，總之是他們的大學同學，一個矮小的女孩子，畢業後的第三年突然轉行烘焙，事業進展飛速，據說正準備開第二間甜點屋。  
Eddy這陣子常跑到她那，Brett能從他袖口的麵粉和甜膩的奶油味推敲出來——這是他們共同的朋友，Eddy卻沒有問過Brett要不要一起。  
最開始他並不覺得這是什麼大不了的事，直到發現這枚小東西，Brett才終於知道Eddy為什麼從不帶上他。  
誰談戀愛會把朋友帶在身邊？別傻了。  
Brett心裡空空的，他以為這些日子他和Eddy只差捅破最後那層窗戶紙，他們親密得幾乎ㄧ接吻了，他以為，他以為Eddy也該喜歡他才是。  
想多了，算了。  
至少什麼都還沒來得及說出口，省得丟臉。

Brett把銀飾沖洗乾淨擺回桌面，Eddy又過了好一會兒才回來，看到桌面上吃了一半的蛋糕和銀飾，有點緊張地把在房裡用電腦的Brett喊出來。  
「幹嘛？」Brett的眼睛還有點紅，欲蓋彌彰地打了個假到不行的哈欠：「蛋糕我吃了，還不錯，謝啦。」  
Eddy向前走了兩步：「你有沒有發現什麼——特別的東西？」  
來了。  
「有啊，我放在旁邊，就那兒。」Brett巴不得讓這個話題在三秒內結束：「下次小心點，我差點就吞下去了。」  
Eddy又往前幾步，看到Brett向後躲後便不再移動：「那就好。我有話想對你說。」  
好什麼？好在我差點把你女朋友的耳環吞下去？Brett逼自己看著Eddy：「嘿，我明白，不用說了。我很替你感到高興。」  
「什麼？」Eddy愣了一下：「高興什麼？我是想說……」  
這太殘忍了，Brett不想聽他親口告訴自己這個消息：「耳環我洗過了，你直接還給她吧。我有點睏，沒事的話——」  
「她？哪個她？」Eddy覺得Brett可能誤會了什麼，上前抓住他的手臂：「沒有別人，只有你，那是我想給你的。」  
Brett轉到一半的腳尖又轉回去：「……什麼？」  
「那是我想給你的。」  
Eddy重複一次剛才的話，接著拿起吊飾，又從口袋裡掏出一條鍊子：「這不是耳環，是墜飾。幾週前網頁跳出廣告，你說好看……我就買了類似的。」  
他把墜飾套進鍊子裡，之後繞到Brett身後替他戴上項鍊，看見Brett的耳朵和後頸紅了一片。  
「你剛剛誤會了什麼？」  
Brett有點難為情：「我以為……我以為你，她，就是……老天啊。」  
Eddy笑了出來：「你以為我和Ashly在一起了，這個吊飾是她掉進去的？」  
Brett自暴自棄地點頭。  
「怎麼可能。」Eddy又笑，然後耳朵跟Brett一起紅了起來：「我拜託她借我廚房而已。」  
「蛋糕是你做的？」  
「我做的，親手做的。」  
Brett不曉得該說什麼，直覺告訴他Eddy搞這一齣是為了捅破窗戶紙，而自己搞砸了這場驚喜。  
於是他說：「你是要求婚是不是？誰告白用這麼老套的手法？」  
Eddy在他身後手抖個不行，差點繫不上項鍊：「那你要嫁給——呃、我是說——」  
那你要嫁給我嗎？Brett知道他沒說完的話是什麼。他想裝出一副騷包的樣子說好啊，但沒想到告白場景這麼讓人緊張，緊張到他開始擔心自己會因為心跳過度而猝死。  
他想給他即將確認關係的男朋友一點台階下：「那你現在想抱抱我嗎？」  
「老天。」這和計畫中的不一樣，但Eddy喜歡這個結果：「好啊。」  
他終於搞定那條小東西，微涼的銀製項鍊搭在脖子上，Brett低頭看了一眼，同時被Eddy從背後攬進懷裡。  
「你聞起來像奶油蛋糕上的草莓。」Eddy說。  
「而你像奶油。」  
Brett低低地笑，然後轉過身，看見Eddy把藏在襯衫底下的項鍊拉出衣領——好傢伙，跟自己脖子上的是相同款式。  
「現在你是不是還要說一些比如『用項鍊把你套住啦』的蹩腳請話？」  
「嗯哼。」Eddy抱著他搖頭：「才沒有。」  
兩人都過高的體溫讓這個擁抱有點侷促，但不要緊，總有一天會習慣的。  
「那是真正求婚時的台詞，等著吧。」

Fin.  
2020.08.29


End file.
